ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Richardson
Danny Richardson is an agent trainer with the Department of Personnel . He was formerly a DMS agent in the Video Games Division until being severely injured in the field. He was created by PoorCynic. Appearance Danny is 6'1" and thin as a rail. He has short dishwater blond hair and brown eyes. He dresses quite formally for an assassin, favoring a black v-neck over a dress shirt and tie. He walks with the assistance of a brass-handled blackthorn cane. Additional images of Danny can be found here. Personality Danny is level-headed and diplomatic. He considers himself firm but fair in regards to his training regimen and does his best to make sure that every recruit he sees gets the best start possible. That being said, he is also fairly laid-back, and isn't above taking a few good-natured pot shots at both his companions and the recruits under his pervue. Danny is a literati through and through. He enjoys nothing more than finding a quiet spot in PPC headquarters and holing up there with novels thick enough to crack walnuts with. The subject of literature is a favorite one for him and he enjoys suggesting good titles to other agents. He despises grammatical errors and deliberately poor spelling. Danny is also a habitual smoker, calling it a nasty little habit that he acquired in graduate school. He also enjoys Bleepka tonics and bar-centric activities such as billiards or poker. Agent History Danny fell through an unexpected plothole into the PPC in 2010 HST. After a few minutes of pure terror at having his view of reality rocked, he was able to adapt and applied for a position in the Department of Mary Sues. He is reluctant to talk about what he did before arriving in the PPC, calling it "a much less interesting existence." Some people have suggested that he was something along the lines of an English teacher, based on his dress code and intense dislike of grammatical errors. He was sent to the Video Game Division and partnered with Laura Dukes. The two of them were also given the intern Rachel Calendar for training purposes. Both he and Laura received praise for dealing with several noxious Left 4 Dead parodies. In mid-September 2010 HST, they were temporarily transferred into the Department of Improbable AUs as punishment for prematurely exorcising a Mass Effect parody. Their new DIAU supervisor was Cornelius, an artificial intelligence program. This arrangement lasted until November 2010, after which they returned to the DMS. In May 2011, Danny helped defend the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction from a Mary Sue invasion. He was awarded the Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi (GCMG) for his assistance. Danny suffered an injury to his leg during the course of a mission in June 2012. It was serious enough that he left the DMS to become a trainer in Personnel. He has refused cybernetic implants and instead walks with the assistance of a cane. Danny is a member of the Pennacook Club, the PPC's only private bar. Main Timeline ; 2010 * May - Fell into PPC Headquarters; transferred into the Department of Mary Sues and assigned Laura Dukes as a partner. ** "Prelude - Player Two Has Joined the Game" ** "You Want Nobody to Love" ** "Dead Weight" * June - Laura and Danny take on two missions involving the notorious Sandwich!Stu. ** "With a Side of Chips and a Soda" ** "Night of the Living Stu" * July - "DIA: Introductions" (cameo appearance) * Early September - Prematurely ended a Bad Parody mission before taking a week off to visit the Airbenderverse. ** "A Night at the Movies" * Mid-September through November - Temporarily reassigned to the Department of Improbable AUs under Agent Cornelius as punishment for "vacation;" recorded missions include: ** "Buy Victory Bonds!" (first mission with Cornelius) ** "A Failing Grade" ** "We Were Sailing Along..." (final mission with Cornelius) ; 2011 * April - Took Intern Rachel Calendar into the field for training purposes. ** "Stus. Stus Never Change." * May - Assisted in the defense of the IAHF during an invasion of Mary Sues. * June ** "Free Time - Whose Game Was Empires" (interlude) 2012 * June - Was injured in the line of duty, leaves the DMS for the Department of Personnel 2013 * September ** "FNGs and Vets" Plot Protection Agency AU An alternate version of Danny Richardson has appeared in the AU PPC known as the Plot Protection Agency. This alternate left the PPA following his injury in the field but was re-recruited a little over a year later by Madame Sub Rosa. He serves as a member of the Office of Preliminary Investigation. Although they appear similiar (including walking with the same type of cane), PPA!Danny is far more bitter and cynical than PPC!Danny. He also seems to have something of a drinking problem, picked up in the wake of his departure from the PPA. What specifically caused him to leave the PPA is not yet known in great detail, although he does assign some blame to the Flowers. Mission Reports The following mission reports are not necessarily in chronological order. To read the stories in their proper order, please consult the timeline above. Home: Video Game Division Partnered with Laura Dukes * "Prelude - Player Two Has Joined the Game" ** Laura gets transferred into the DMS and decides to give her rookie partner Danny a quick video game quiz. * "You Want Nobody to Love" (Kingdom Hearts) ** Organization XIII throws a pool party to welcome their new Mary Sue members. Guess which two assassins decide to crash? * "Dead Weight" (Left 4 Dead) ** Laura and Danny head into the Left 4 Dead continuum to deal with a Survivor!Stu. * "With a Side of Chips and a Soda" (Left 4 Dead) ** A mishap with the Words results in a bizarre Stu, an irritated Danny, and an incredibly amused Laura. * "Night of the Living Stu" (Left 4 Dead) ** The Stu from Mission 003 is back, so it's up Laura and Danny to rebury him once and for all. * "A Night at the Movies" (Mass Effect) ** Laura and Danny are promised some time off provided they take care of a scriptfic from the Department of Bad Parody. * "Stus. Stus Never Change." (Fallout) ** Laura and Danny take Intern Rachel along on a training run into the Wasteland to take out a rather odious Marty Stu * "Free Time - Whose Game Was Empires" (interlude) ** Danny kicks back with a cigar, a drink, and a little high-stakes gaming. Partnered with Laura and Cornelius * "Buy Victory Bonds!" (Kingdom Hearts) ** Laura, Danny, and DIAU agent Cornelius find themselves in the middle of a wartime romance between Vexen and Marluxia. * "A Failing Grade" (Kingdom Hearts) ** It's back to school for the DIAU crew as they try to save three Organization XIII members from a gang of Sues. * "We Were Sailing Along..." (Kingdom Hearts) ** An Axel!Sue (yes, Sue) is by far the least frightening thing Laura and Danny are forced to face during their last mission with Cornelius and the DIAU. With the Department of Personnel *"FNGs and Vets" (interlude) **Danny Richardson sets straight a group of new PPC recruits. AU Stories *"Five Stages" (interlude) **Five short AU stories in which agents attempt to cope with grief and loss. *"Wake-Up Call" (interlude, Plot Protection Agency) **Former PPA officer Danny Richardson is given a call to action early one morning. *"The Journal" (interlude, the Unspeakable Verse) **An alternate version of the PPC sees Jennifer Robinson investigate a mystery that might have been better left alone. Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Video Games Division Category:Pennacook Club Category:Department of Personnel Category:PPC Staff